


Dribblin' Drabbles

by LittleNest



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Teen Titans (Animated Series), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Drabbles, Gen, Prompts are open, Very mild LoS-typical classism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 03:57:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16210925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleNest/pseuds/LittleNest
Summary: A place to put my Batfam-oriented drabbles. Sporadic updates.Extract:"She was even more surprised when she saw the writing on his shirt, visible under the deliberately open jacket. He sent her a knowing smirk. She figured it’d be as good a starting point as any.“So, Robin, what’s your feminist agenda?” "





	Dribblin' Drabbles

**1.Good** _(YJ animated)_

Sometimes Wally worried about the way Batman trained Robin. Hours and hours of practice, going to the limits and then further, all to produce moves just that side of perfect… but still it seemed like Batman only saw the mistakes.  
Wally usually left before it was done, unwilling to witness it when he knew it wasn’t his place to say something about it.  
  
One day, he forced himself to stay until the end, figuring his friend could do with the silent support.  
Just when he thought he couldn’t take it anymore, Batman nodded, signaling the end of the session.  
  
“Good”, he said, before turning on his heels and walking away.  
  
Wally was a bit oblivious sometimes, and he certainly would never pretend he knew how the Batman ticked, but even he could tell how much meaning was behind that one word.  
  
Maybe he wasn’t so concerned anymore.

* * *

**2.Glorious** _(TT animated)_

Speech patterns are a fickle thing. They are so rich and complex, so deeply influenced by unique individual experiences that no two people can share the exact same ones; yet there are few things as easily exchanged.  
Everyone feels differently when they catch themselves using their friends’ favored expressions – playful anger, frustrated fondness, genuine surprise, amusement…

If you ask Robin? It’s _glorious_.

* * *

**3.Slave**

“The plebeians are slaves to their emotions,”his mother had told him.“You are better.”

So Damian, ever the overachiever, had attempted to block out all of his emotions forever. Yet, when he looked back, he could see so many failures caused by his own temper. He didn’t understand.

So he looked around him. He looked, and he saw Grayson. Grayson, who wore his heart on his sleeve. Grayson, who fit mother’s description perfectly. Grayson, who didn’t have nearly as many anger-induced failures as Damian had. He understood even less.

In a bout of desperation, he decided to ask the man himself. He could never have predicted the answer he got.

“You’re right, you shouldn’t let yourself be controlled by your emotions. But if you bottle them up, the pressure will keep building until you explode. You shouldn’t be a _slave_ to your emotions, but you _should_ listen to them, every once in a while.”

Damian wasn’t sure how that made sense, but he figured there was no harm in trying.

* * *

**4.Destroy** _(In an alternate universe when the Batfam managed to catch a bit of a break after the clusterfuck that was Damian dying, Dick “dying” before Damian came back to life and Bruce losing his memories before Dick could come back)_  
  
With all the time he had spent with Damian, Dick had seen many sides of him. He had seen him bold and aggressive, and he had seen him soft and insecure. He had seen him wielding the sharpest of swords and petting the softest of pets. This was the first time he saw him looking hesitant while clutching a sledgehammer half as long as the boy was tall, though.  
  
“Grayson, I have been made aware that destroying one’s headstone after one’s ‘resurrection’ was something of a tradition in this family.” He presented the hammer. “Do you wish me to assist you in this endeavor?”

* * *

**5.Ask** (That’s most like Jason, but it could be any of the boys, really)  
  
When she arrived half an hour early at the designated meeting point – a public bench in a small square – a teenage boy was already sitting here. She wasn’t stupid – she wouldn’t have gotten the interview if she were – she knew it was him. She was, however, a little surprised to see him in street clothes, huge sunglasses obscuring his face.  
  
She was even more surprised when she saw the writing on his shirt, visible under the deliberately open jacket. He sent her a knowing smirk. She figured it’d be as good a starting point as any.

“So, Robin, what’s your feminist agenda?”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! If you did, feel free to check me out on [ tumblr](https://lil-nest.tumblr.com), you can even leave a prompt for a drabble, a one-shot or a headcannon there o/


End file.
